Kyle XY Season 4 Episode 2: Birth Right
by JasonZ0654
Summary: The title says it all. I was unsatisfied with ABC Family's ending, so I decided to write my own, which is inspired by all the great stories I have read here. I will acknowledge everyone who inspired my story on my profile, and in the chapters itself if I can remember. I would first like to thank WilliamShipley, whose story had inspired many aspects of this one. Lastly please Review
1. Route 12

New Episode, carries on straight after S04E01 Chapter 20, would recommend you to read the last episode Kyle XY Season 4 Episode 1: Lost and Found before reading this one.

* * *

Route 12

The Tragers, Foss and Declan had arrived the abandoned route 12, they stopped as they were cut off by a fallen log. Foss had camouflaged both vehicles before they proceeded on foot. They walked for no more than 50 meters passed the log when they heard a loud shriek from a girl behind them.

Kyle was half a stride behind Jessi when they both saw the fallen log they remembered so well. Jessi was getting excited about the aspect of winning, when suddenly she found Kyle's arm slide around her waist as he picked her up, spinning her in a circle playfully. She shrieked in joy at his touch, feeling the energy coursing through both of them. They fell on to the ground next to each other laughing.

"I guess we tied." Said Jessi playfully as they both leaned in for a kiss. Before they could establish contact, they were interrupted by 6 approaching footsteps.

They immediately got up and saw Foss came running first. When Foss saw them, they were still trying to pull themselves together, trying unsuccessfully to brush off the grass covering their clothes.

"Bloody teenagers." Foss groaned quietly giving them a disapproving look, secretly glad they were OK.

"We were just racing." Stuttered Kyle as he blushed profusely. Jessi was turning red as well, but she couldn't help but to smile at Kyle's adorableness.

Nicole was next to appear, she sighed in relief as she pulled both podlings in for a hug, not noticing the sheepish look they had on their face. The rest of the gang appeared soon after, all of them smiled in relief at seeing both podlings alive and well.

"I am so glad both of you are ok," Nicole said, still hugging them tightly. "I am so glad he found you, Jessi. Promise you won't leave us again, promise you won't leave him again." Nicole knew how she sounded when she said this, but the image of Kyle sitting there so lost still so fresh, she had to let Jessi know how important she is to this family, especially Kyle.

Jessi happily accepted her hug, tears fell on her cheek as she took in Nicole's every word. She didn't realise how much impact she would have on the Tragers by running away, only now she saw how much a part of the family she is, the evidence was right in front of her, she could still hardly believe she finally got everything she had asked for: a family who loves her for her, and Kyle.

Everyone including Declan was enjoying this moment, when Foss got impatient and interrupted, "We better get moving, this place is too exposed, I will go ahead first to make sure we don't have any unexpected guest." Before he could run off, Jessi cut in.

"Kyle and I can do that, Foss, it's less risky than you going there alone. Can you stay behind to keep our family safe?" Foss thought for a moment, as much as he wanted to be the one protecting Kyle and Jessi, he knew Jessi's plan was much more sound. He had just witnessed what they could do together very recently, he knew they will be alright, so he nodded.

Kyle was smiling how protective Jessi was of his – their family, when she turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Rematch?" She asked playfully. Kyle smiled back knowingly, and they both shot off towards Adam's cabin.

The Tragers, Declan and Foss watched them ran off in wonder, within seconds, the podlings disappeared into the dense vegetation. And they started to walk in the same direction as well.

As they walked, Nicole and Stephen smiled at each other seeing how happy both Jessi and Kyle are, they knew there will be challenges ahead, in fact they were heading towards a secluded cabin because of some unexplained danger, but they knew they would be able to handle it, together as a family.

Josh was still stunned at Kyle's sudden teenage outburst, and couldn't help but to be in awe of his adoptive siblings. At the same time, he was thinking of ways to use Kyle's newfound spirit to his advantage. Maybe Jessi and Kyle can somehow help him to see Andy soon.

Lori was shaking her head as all sorts of things ran through her mind. Kyle and Jessi's poor recovery earlier on may escaped her mother, who was way too concerned about the podlings to notice, but it certainly did not escape Lori's observant eyes. She saw the leaves all over Kyle and Jessi's clothes as well as how red they were turning when the family showed up. When she saw Jessi and Kyle just run off like that, all sorts of scenarios of "what the super-children would be up to now that they are together" started running through her head. She winced a bit when an image of the Trager house collapsing as the podlings were doing god-knows-what flashed across her mind, but that wince turned into a genuine smile when she thought of their inevitable adorableness. _There will be no living with them now._

Declan wasn't sure what to make of what just happened. As his best friend, he instantly noticed the profound change within Kyle, as subtle as the change was, and he knew it had to have something to do with Jessi. He couldn't help but to be happy for his friend, for finally finding someone to completely share his life with. Declan did feel somewhat jealous, not of Kyle being with Jessi and he wasn't, but of Kyle finding a soul mate. As much as he was happy with Jackie, he still missed the only person who truly understood him, Lori.

Foss was still as alert as usual, he promised himself to never let Kyle down, despite how defiant the boy was, Kyle had always have a way to show him how much he is worth it, even if he never realises it, and that's probably what Foss love most about him. Now with Jessi by Kyle's side, watching each other's back, he knew his job just got a little bit easier, but his responsibility just doubled. On the plus side, he found someone who is just as loyal as him towards both Jessi and Kyle, Declan. _But he is untrained, I will have to remedy that myself, that will take a lot of work. And as loyal as he is to Kyle, I still need to find out whether he is committed. _While thinking about training, his thought was back on Kyle, and the scene earlier on gave Foss something to smile about. There was a bit of competitiveness in Kyle he had not seen before, knowing Jessi must be responsible for this side of Kyle, he smiled to himself as he thought about how he could use this to make Kyle train harder.

* * *

For this scene, I would like to acknowledge 'You belong with me' written by CrackedMetal, whose stories are amazing


	2. Adam's Cabin

Adam's Cabin

Jessi and Kyle had already cleared the perimeter. After checking for heartbeats, both of them checked for snipers, trip wires and traps instinctively without realising how efficient and experienced they looked. If there was anyone watching (there wasn't), they would be astonished by the pair's proficient movement, as they checked the vicinity of the cabin like seasoned operatives from the cold war.

They entered the cabin as they both started to think about the last time they were here, when their friendship first truly develop, when they had put their trust in each other barely knowing each other. Both of them couldn't help to remember the feeling of knowing each other for their entire life not knowing why. Both turned to each other at the exact same moment, tears in their eyes as they both replayed how much they have been through together since they last came here. Jessi stared into Kyle's eyes with unabridged love and gratefulness; and Kyle stared back at her with the same love but also with regret and apology. She was grateful how he had been there for her from the beginning; he was regretting how he had been so blind and had hurt her so many times. Both of them knew exactly what each other is thinking as their connection kept on growing stronger. Like two strong magnets, they moved towards each other at the exact same moment, as they entangled themselves in each other, lips crushing. Tears started to flow out both of their tightly shut eyes as they carried on kissing, those were tears of their shared sorrow, shared joy and shared love. They broke the kiss as they buried their heads into each other, still sobbing quietly as they become one, become whole.

Jessi and Kyle were still entangled in each other's embrace when someone walked in, they broke away from each other, their hands still holding the other's as they were not ready to let go of the contact. It was Josh, he had ran ahead of the rest of the gang as he was eager to see Adam's secret Cabin. He was not prepared for what he saw when he entered the Cabin. He had a long look at Kyle then at Jessi, eventually his eyes rested on their still adjoined hands. For a moment Josh didn't know what to say as both Jessi and Kyle tilted their heads, curious at Josh's reaction. Eventually he blurted out looking at both Jessi and Kyle.

"What the heck is this?" he asked pointing at their hands.

Jessi and Kyle realised why Josh was so shocked, Kyle immediately went red, Jessi was rather annoyed, she had enough of people against her and Kyle being together, Jessi looked back at Josh rather forcefully and asked.

"Do you have a problem with Kyle and I holding hands?"

Josh was taken aback by Jessi's look, he was still quite scared by Jessi sometimes, he didn't know what to say, but finally said what was on his mind.

"But, you are like my sister! And Kyle is my brother!"

Jessi's expression immediately softened, and changed to one of happiness. She loved the idea of having Josh as a brother. "Really? Do you really think of me as a sister?" She asked earnestly.

Josh was taken aback yet again at Jessi's sudden change of tone, he never knew what to expect from his two pod-grown siblings. "Yes, of course!" He answered as-matter-of-factly, without realising how much it meant to Jessi.

But Jessi was over the moon, her day just kept on getting better and better. She had won over Kyle's affection, accepted whole-heartily by a family she cared for, and now having someone she can call brother. She let go of Kyle's hand and moved quickly to give Josh a sisterly hug. Josh didn't even have time to react, he looked at Kyle with a puzzled expression, who smiled and nodded at him, Josh decided to return Jessi's hug and pushed away a second later, he enjoyed his personal space other than when he was with Andy.

"So, back on topic, are you two seeing each other now?" Josh enquired.

Jessi was still taking her moment to let the feeling of having a brother to sink in, Kyle took her hand and answered Josh. "Yes, we are. We are not blood related. And… I realised I couldn't survive another day without being with Jessi." He said this as he turned to Jessi with loving eyes, who was finally pulled out from her trance at Kyle's words and looked back at him with the same love.

Josh thought about it and nodded, "So what should tell people at school? You know when summer is over. People still frown upon siblings having sex together the last time I checked."

Kyle replied without taking his eyes off Jessi, "Tell them we are adopted."

Josh looked at them, and realised neither of them were paying attention to him anymore. Decided this conversation was over, he shook his head a little and left to explore the Cabin.

The rest of the family walked in when they finally broke away from each other's gaze, their hands still holding the other's, it had become so accustomed to them now, like their hands were always meant to be in each other's, they didn't even realise it. Seeing tear marks on their faces, Nicole's maternal instinct immediately kicked in. "What's wrong?" She asked with concerned voice.

Kyle and Jessi only just realised how they must have looked, and immediately smiled back. Jessi looked down as she wiped her face with her free arm, not wanting to look vulnerable in front of all these people. Kyle wasn't as worried about hiding his emotions and answered.

"Nothing is wrong, mom. Don't worry! It's just this place brought back some memories. These are tears of joy of having you," he paused and turned to Jessi, who also turned to him at his pause, they were both looking at each other longingly as he carried on "and having each other in our lives."

The whole family smiled as Nicole hugged them again. Josh was getting impatient with all these emotions, and shouted jokingly. "Enough with the hugs, people! We are getting way too emotional! It's embarrassing!" Everyone laughed at his comment as Stephen gave him a look that shut him up.

Foss took this chance to get into business. "OK, we need to discuss what's going to happen next. Mr Trager, I am sorry for intruding your family and taking charge like this, but the situation is quite serious not to mention urgent, we can't waste any more time. I hope you can understand." He paused a second, considering his next words and carried on. "But this is still your family, Mrs Trager and yourself should know what's happening, so I would like to include you while we plan for what to do next. As for Lori and Josh, it's completely up to you whether they should stay."

Before Stephen could answer, Lori shouted with determination, "I am not leaving!" "There is no way I am missing out on this!" Josh shouted excitedly.

Stephen looked at his children disapprovingly for their rudeness and was considering to kick them out when Kyle said, still holding Jessi's hand, "Let them stay, Dad." He then turned to look at Jessi, "I just found out what damage secrets can do to the people we love, I nearly lost Jessi." He turned back to Stephen, and continued. "I don't want to risk losing anyone else because of secrets." He looked around at everyone, everyone he holds so dear to his heart, including Declan and Foss, he added. "Any of you."

Stephen smiled proudly at his son and nodded. "OK, everyone stays. Mr Foss, I understand and am grateful for what you are doing for this family. Kyle trusts you completely, therefore we do too. I won't have a problem as long as you don't keep us in the dark." He smiled at Foss then added, "And please, call me Stephen." Foss nodded back and answered back, "Call me Tom."

With that, the 8 of them sat around a table, and Foss started to brief on what happened after he left the Tragers in the morning.


	3. The Discussion

The Discussion

"After we left your house, we tracked Cassidy down to a hospital, I found his room just as a body guard left his room. I found him sleeping in his room, with a bunch of hospital equipment entangled around him, from what I could tell, most of those are pain killers. You really did a number on him" He turned to Kyle as he said this, Kyle looked down embarrassed as Jessi squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Good!" Lori, Josh, Declan and even Stephen all muttered together under their breath, Nicole was looking at Kyle sympathetically at his embarrassment when she heard those four not so well concealed cheer, and started looking at them disapprovingly even though she somehow feel the same way.

Foss carried on. "I turned down the pain killer, so he woke up in pain. When he saw it was me, he told me arrogantly that I was too late, that he already sent a team after Kyle and Jessi. I immediately realised that body guard was a member of that mercenary team, I ran straight out after him, and saw him getting into an SUV with 3 other men. Declan and I then started to chase them in my pickup, while trying to stop them, we started a shootout."

Concerned about his friend, Kyle immediately asked, "Are you two Ok?" More directed at Declan than Foss. "Declan, I am sorry to get you into this mess."

Declan smiled, appreciating his friend's concern, but not wanting the worry Kyle, he said cheerfully. "Don't worry about me, Kyle. It was actually kind of fun!" He smirked and continued, "Plus, their SUV rolled over somehow about a hundred meter away from your house. Which was pretty mega seeing it that up close."

Jessi hearing this, immediately lit up, still eager to prove herself, sat up and said proudly. "That was me! I got into the electronic control unit of the SUV, and overloaded one of the brakes as the SUV was turning to the opposite direction. The SUV tipped over from its own momentum." Kyle and Foss looked at her approvingly, impressed, while the rest of the table were stunned by her explanation.

Josh was the first one to recover, "Nice one, that's the coolest thing I have ever heard, even though I did not understand half of it." With that, he raised his hand for a hi-five, which Jessi gladly responded. Declan laughed, and thought it was appropriate, also hi-fived Jessi; even Stephen followed the suit. Lori was somehow a little bit scared of what Jessi could do, but was happy Jessi protected the family from a team of mercenaries, and went to give Jessi a hug and thanked her. Nicole did the same.

_"That was very impressive, Jessi! The way you utilised physics to neutralise the situation and not hurting anyone in the process. I am proud of you. I would kiss you now if it weren't for the 6 spectators around us." _Kyle communicated telepathically to Jessi. Jessi was already over the moon having the approval of everyone she cared about, she couldn't be happier when she heard Kyle's appraisal in her head, and responded teasingly. _"Thank you, Kyle! You have no idea what I would do to you if it weren't for the 6 spectators around."_ Then she proceeded sending him images of them making out earlier against the tree, except this time, she took it further. Kyle's face immediately went red.

Everyone else at the table watched their silent interaction, puzzled, they could not understand why Kyle was blushing so badly. Before any of them could say anything, Foss continued. "When we caught up with the totalled SUV, the 4 men were still there unconscious but still alive. I could hear the sirens approaching, so we drove off and hid my truck. I don't want any witness leading the shootout back to you, so we drove to yours in Declan's truck, and you already know the rest." He then turned to Jessi and Kyle. "Why did you two run off like that, you have left your family completely exposed?" He asked disapprovingly.

Jessi was ready to take the blame, "It was completely my fault." When Kyle cut in and protested, "No, it wasn't." He then turned to Foss, "There was another member of the team already set up on top of the roof opposite of our house. He was just finishing assembling his rifle when I heard him. So I disarmed him and tortured him for information. I was so angry that he had his sight aimed at my family, I was prepared to kill him." Kyle looked down ashamed of what he nearly did, Jessi squeezed his hand for support, and he looked at Jessi gratefully and carried on. "If it wasn't for Jessi, I would have killed him. But Jessi thought it was her fault for my recent violent actions, which of course it wasn't. So she ran away not wanting to corrupt me further, and I ran after her to tell her how wrong she was, and how much I need her." Kyle said all this not taking his eyes off Jessi once, Jessi was looking back at him this whole time, staring into his eyes and saw how much he meant what he said. Neither of them could no longer stand the distance between them, but they knew making out in front of everyone would not go down well in the long run, so they moved in for a hug, a tight hug that lasted longer than it should have as the rest of the table watched them reaffirming their need for each other. Even Foss was too touched to say anything.

When they finally break away from each other, Stephen asked. "So what should we do now? This had escalated rather quickly. A break in last night, now a hit team? I know you don't want to take this to the police, Tom. But what else can we do?"

Foss responded. "You are right, Stephen, this has escalated a lot more than it should. Which is why I got everyone here, so we can decide what to do. Cassidy has crossed the line this time, I can't do the same thing to Latnok as I did to Zzyzx, it's too big an organisation, but I am still sufficient to take care of Cassidy himself."

"No," Kyle immediately cut in. "As much as I hate him, if we kill him, there is no telling what his mother, Grace Kinsley, would do. As far as I could tell, she has quite a lot of influence over the Latnok board." He then turned to Jessi. "We will make him pay for what he did to Sarah, I promise. When we find the right time." Kyle then turned back to everyone. "Cassidy was initially sent by Latnok to recruit me. Disregarding his method, recruiting me was and probably still is Latnok's objective. Since we can't fight an organisation like that, maybe we should struck a deal with them. We will work with them with limited basis, on condition that they leave our family alone. What do you think, Jessi?"

"I am not sure about this, my mother run away from them for 20 years, and she was murdered when they found out she was back, I don't trust them." Jessi said sadly.

Stephen cut in, "Jessi is right, they kidnapped you, I don't want you to work for them."

Nicole also objected. "No, you can't, Kyle. These people are not to be trusted."

Kyle countered. "I am not talking about trusting them, this is merely a way to stabilize the situation before we can think of what to do next."

Foss decided to join in, "Kyle's right, we couldn't fight them now, because we barely know anything about them. If Kyle is able to infiltrate the board, we may be able to fight back."

Nicole was still reluctant. "No, I don't want Kyle to play this kind of game. It was scary enough when he was just trying to deceive Cassidy, now he wants to play this game with the whole board? Even if he succeed, will he come out the same man?"

Kyle turned to his mother. "Mom, you don't have to worry about me." He then turned to look at Jessi." I will have Jessi watching my back, I will not do anything without Jessi. I won't lose myself again now that I have Jessi. We are a great team, together we can do this. Are you with me, Jessi?" Jessi's whole feature glowed as Kyle said all these with such conviction. All she ever wanted was to share everything that was Kyle's, his love, his family and his life. So how could she refuse when he asked her to work with him together to take down a powerful secret organisation, after all, she loves a challenge. So she smiled and covered his hands in hers, said softly but firmly, "Always."

Nicole was still reluctant, but she was out of ideas, and she knew Jessi would do anything for Kyle, so she agreed after a long moment. "Ok, but remember, you can always come to your father and I if you needed advice. So how are you going to make the deal, I am assuming you don't want to go through Cassidy?"

Foss cut in, "I think I can help with that. Over the years trying to keep Adam safe, I had a contact inside the board so both Adam and I can keep an eye on what Latnok is up to. He was the one who handled the Madacorp mess and got rid of Ballantine, I haven't had contact with him since Adam died, but I think I can still reach him."

Kyle asked thoughtfully. "That would solve a lot of problems, but can we trust him?"

Foss replied. "His name is Mike Kasperson, I wouldn't go as far as trusting him completely, but I think he is one of the good guys. I think Adam trusted him too, but I want you to form your own opinion once you get to know him, same goes with all the other board members."

Kyle nodded. "Ok, that's what we will do. Ask him to set up a meeting between us and the Latnok board. In the meantime, we need to keep an eye on Cassidy. Given he is incapacitated in the hospital, we could monitor his communications with the outside world, we will need a computer.

Foss agreed, "Sounds like a plan, I will get on with it then. Luckily, this is the summer, Lori and Josh don't have school. Stephen and Mrs Trager," "Nicole," She corrected him. "Nicole, will you email your work to take the next week off, once Kyle and Jessi establish internet connection. This won't be permanent, and you will be able to return to your normal routine once Kyle and Jessi stabilize the situation. Meanwhile, it's safer for the family to stay within vicinity of the cabin. I will try to set up the meeting as soon as possible." Both Stephen and Nicole nodded, Lori and Josh wanted to protest, but knew better not to, in all honesty, they were quite scared of Foss.

Foss continued. "I will take Declan to call Mike Kasperson, I don't want them to trace the call, so I will have to go quite far to make the call. We will bring some supplies on the way back. If any of you want to go anywhere, make sure either Jessi or Kyle is with you, so you can't split up to more than two groups."

Jessi and Kyle cut in at the same time, "We will move as one." Everyone else smiled at their cuteness while Foss carried on. "Very well, that would be much safer, it would be foolish for anyone to take on all 6 of you at the same time. If you do decide to go outside for supplies. Let Jessi and Kyle check for any surveillance equipment first, and avoid cameras at all cost. Here is a burner phone, it has my number programmed into it. Only use it to call me, and only use it in emergencies. Once you set up the computers, can you two also check the traffic camera footage, find any footage of Declan and me in my pickup, and erase it. We can't let this lead back to us or you."

Jessi was excited with being asked to help, immediately answered, "That won't be a problem, we will take care of it."

Foss nodded and said, "As of computers, I think you can find what you need in the closet. We'll be back tomorrow morning." Foss left with Declan after he was satisfied that everyone understood his instructions, but not before Declan said goodbye to the Tragers, "Later, Trager." More directed to Lori than anyone else.

Kyle immediately understood what Foss meant by the closet, he was saddened by thoughts of Adam. Jessi immediately took his hand, and squeezed trying to lend him her strength, Kyle smiled at her gratefully.

Trying to lighten up the mood and knowing Kyle needed a minute alone, she turned to the Tragers, "Come on, let me show you the house."


	4. The Closet

The Closet

Kyle's feet carried him to the secret room in the closet, he stared at the bed where Adam stayed as he entered his holographic memory. He watched Adam laying there peacefully, he started crying as he remembered he didn't even get the chance to say goodbye.

Jessi was showing the Tragers around the cabin when she felt a wave of sadness she knew that was Kyle's, Nicole immediately noticed her change of expression and asked tenderly. "What's wrong, Jessi?" "It's Kyle, he is really sad, this place reminded him of Adam at his worst conditions, this was where Adam recovered from his gunshot wound."

Nicole nodded sympathetically at the revelation, she realised how hard it was for Kyle to be here and why Kyle was so emotional ever since they arrived at the cabin. "I will get the family settled, go be with him, I think he needs you now." Jessi smiled back gratefully and headed towards the closet.

She found Kyle standing next to the bed with his eyes closed, she knew Kyle was in his memories with Adam. She thought about that picture reminded her so much of Kyle, the picture where Adam and Sarah were so happy together, she got an idea. So she took Kyle's hand and opened up their connection.

Kyle was still sobbing when he felt Jessi's hand in his, the scenery in front of him changed to that of a beach. He looked at Jessi, puzzled but glad that she was here with him. She pointed into the distance, and his eyes followed. He saw two figures walking along the beach towards them, as his eyes focused, he recognized them. It was Adam and Sarah, in each other's arms, talking and laughing with each other, they were happy. Kyle smiled but tears continued to fall from his eyes.

"I would like to think that wherever they are," Jessi said softly, now tears falling off her glimmering eyes as well, she smiled. "They are together… and happy." Kyle nodded in agreement, took her in his arms, as they both watched Adam and Sarah disappearing off the other end of the beach. Laughter still echoing in their ears. _"Thank you!" "Anytime" _

_Adam's death always brought an uncontrollable sorrow in me, reminded me how he had died alone, there will always be a part of me regretting not being there for him, not saying goodbye. Jessi's vision had not crossed my mind before, it made me smile, it helped me to heal over the pain of losing them. Maybe they are together now, and they are happy. Thanks to Jessi, that's how I will remember them, happy, and together._

As the beach faded around them, they found themselves back in the secret room, embraced in each other's arms. He pulled back a bit to look into her eyes, he marvelled at how amazing she is for a moment, then pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was intense and full of emotion, they didn't deepen the kiss as they were both contented of just being with each other. As equipment around them started bleeping, they were finally awaken from each other, they broke away slowly still holding each other's gaze. _"I wish we could stay like that forever." "Me too." _They smiled at each other, affirming their need for the other and started to get to work.

"These computers are perfect for what we need," Kyle said,

"We can use it to hack into the hospital's system," Jessi continued.

"As soon as we hook it up with internet."

"We could use the landline connection," Jessi said thoughtfully,

"And convert it to broadband," Kyle nodded.

"With some hacking,"

"You should do that, you are better at hacking than I am"

"Because I am smarter," Jessi replied playfully, happy with Kyle's appreciation, but not wanting to let go any tradition they had between them.

Kyle smiled at this, and played along. "Stronger,"

"Faster."

As they work through the computer hardware, pulling everything apart, Kyle noticed Sarah's ring on Jessi's finger again, he already knew how she got it now that he have her memories. But he is still worried about Cassidy's Taser.

"That ring looks good on you," he said pointing to her ring, she smiled looking at Sarah's ring and he continued. "But I don't think should wear it, for now."

"Why," She asked defiantly with a little bit of hurt in her voice.

Kyle immediately picked up on this and mentally kicked himself for hurting Jessi again, even just a little. He added hastily pulling out a Taser from his jacket. "Because of this." He knew Jessi could access his memory of being attacked by the Taser, so he didn't explain any further, but took her hand and both of them entered his holographic memory of being attacked by the Taser. The first time was after the prom, the second time was when Cassidy attacked him in his house.

When they finished experiencing Kyle's memories and got back to the room, Jessi's expression immediately softened, mentally berating herself for jumping to conclusions. She had picked up on Kyle's reaction when he felt her pain, she realised by feeling hurt, however little, Kyle would willingly share the same pain.

She thought about it for a moment, then said analytically. "The device releases electricity that seems to be only attracted to a Latnok ring, which then shocked your body. If it's only electricity, we may be able to adapt to it, we should be able to find a way to absorb all the charges, store it or redirecting it somewhere else without harming ourselves. Have you tried that?"

Kyle considered her analysis then said, "I haven't tried it, but I think what you are suggesting is very plausible, should we work on it after we finish setting up the computers?"

"Let's do that!" Jessi replied with a smile.

They reconnected all the hardware, so they have two platform to work on side by side with 8 screen spread in front both of them. They then hacked into the nearest telephone switch board, and increased the bandwidth to Adam's cabin.

"Let's erase the traffic footage first." Kyle suggested.

"Good idea, the longer we wait, the higher the chance of police connecting the dots." Jessi agreed.

Jessi hacked into the traffic cameras, and started accessing all the footage from 1100 to 1145 in Seattle area that day, and sent all the files on the Kyle's screens. "Can you find and delete all footage from those files, Kyle?" 

"Sure, what are you going to do?" Kyle replied.

"I am going to access the ATM camera footage, see if any ATM cameras picked up anything, police check those as well." Jessi answered as she typed a series of commands into the computer.

"How did you know that?" Kyle asked, surprised at Jessi's knowledge of police procedure.

"Cable." Jessi answered matter-of-factly.

"Should have known." Kyle chuckled as he shook his head.

Kyle analysed the possible route between the hospital and the Trager house, and confirmed which route Declan and the mercenaries took using the footage. He then took a closer look at the footage along that route, and deleted anything with Foss's pickup in it, but left anything with the black SUV untouched.

Kyle then try to find any footage of Foss or Declan driving away from his house, but find none. _Foss must knew where the cameras are, and managed to avoid all of them. _Kyle thought.

"Done." Kyle said.

Jessi replied, "Good, I have checked all the ATMs along the route you highlighted. There wasn't many of them, and only a fraction of them weren't blocked as Foss's pickup passed by. I singled out 2 ATM cameras that actually saw something, and deleted the footage on them." Jessi paused a little and proceeded confidently, "There are still camera phones around, and people taking pictures, but given Foss already got rid of his pickup, they won't have anything that will lead to Foss or Declan."

Kyle smiled at her confidence, happy to see her so upbeat and impressed at how thorough she was. "Nice Job, Jess!" and he couldn't help himself, but to stand up and give her a kiss. She was surprised by the kiss, but welcomed it nonetheless. When they broke away from their kiss after 2 minutes, they decided to get on with their next job, both still out of breath.

Jessi then started hacking into the systems of the hospital Cassidy was staying at, while Kyle looked through the public records of the hospital, pulling up floor plans. Jessi accessed patient's records and sent that on to Kyle's monitors as she proceeded to hack into the hospital's security systems. Kyle found Cassidy's room and they realised they could only see the corridor of Cassidy's room with one camera.

"We need to get both eyes and ears in that room, and so far we can only see what goes in and out of that room, we need to think of something else." Jessi said with a focused expression.

"We also need to monitor his phone calls and any personal contacts." Kyle thought for a bit then brightened, "I have an idea!"

He carried on, "We could edit his hospital record and move him into the intensive care unit."

Jessi caught up, also start to lighten up, "That's brilliant, visitors are not allowed in ICU."

"And because all equipment there are connected remotely,"

"We can hack into those as well."

"If we hack into the intercom, we could …"

"Monitor everything Cassidy says and said to him." Jessi finished for him excitedly, and she got right onto it. Kyle then pulled up the floor plan for the ICU, and accessed the security camera. Again, the camera only monitors the corridor. He then pulled up the construction record and found the specification of the cameras used in the hospital, he realised he could remotely control of field of view of the camera, so he hacked into the system and rotated the camera towards the ICU rooms. He found all the ICU rooms have glass windows which do not have blinds.

Jessi looked toward his screen, impressed and said, "Nice, now we have our eyes and ears."

"While he is getting transferred, let's review the footage of earlier on today from when Foss left the hospital, just before the attack. See if he had send anyone else." Kyle said with a worried expression.

"Ok, let's do that." Jessi said, knowing that's the only thing that could ease Kyle's mind. "I heard the first shot at 1128 this morning, let's check everything that happened after 1100. I will check the record at the ward's main desk, while you review the footage." Kyle nodded in agreement.

Five minutes later, Kyle had reviewed the whole footage, found no one else walking through that door, other than the nurses rushing in at 1115, and a doctor arriving a few minutes later. When the nurses and doctor left 20 minutes later, there wasn't any activity other than the occasional check-ups by the nurses.

Jessi had finished checking the records in the ward, she also found a record of an emergency beacon from Cassidy's room, and thirty minutes later, all his vitals started to get recorded for unknown reason.

With only fragments of information, neither Kyle nor Jessi could figure out what was going on, and Jessi thought of something.

"We should fuse our minds together to analyse all the information." Jessi suggested with excitement.

Kyle was puzzled, "Sorry, what?"

"You know when we were making out in the wood earlier, when we fused our consciousness together while still have control of our own." Jessi started explaining,

"Yes?" Kyle blushed, and smiled at the memory, "It was amazing!"

Now it's Jessi's turn to blush, she smiled as well but carried on, still focusing on the problem at the hand. "We could try that while analysing the information we got."

Kyle caught on, "Like two computers working together but processing separately."

"Yes, we could then analyse everything twice as fast, while both having a complete set of information."

"That could work!" Kyle caught on the excitement, "Let's try that!"

They turned fully to each other and focused, a moment later, they were sucked into each other's mind. They then looked at each other through both of their eyes and smiled together to each other. At that moment, both of them wanted to just jump into each other's arms and start to kiss each other, but they also knew they have something important to do, so they both turned towards the computer screens.

Now the both of them have both sets of information, although the picture still isn't complete, they could extrapolate from what they already have. _"Looks like Foss had run off without turning the pain killer back on,"_Jessi thought with a chuckle, _"Looks like that, and the nurses rushed in after he activated the emergency beacon, I am guessing it's from the pain" "After getting that under control, as they couldn't explain why he was in such pain, they decided to monitor his vitals." "And from his vitals, we can deduce he was asleep this whole time." "He still is even as he is getting moved to ICU." "Good, that's a relief, I am surprised that his henchmen hadn't report back to him." "Probably because he was asleep and didn't hear his phone. We could remotely control his pain killer, and keep him asleep." _Kyle was hesitating, Jessi added, _"without hurting him of course" "Yeah, let's do that, safer for everyone. We still need to monitor the visitors and his vitals, with Latnok's reach, hospital rules probably don't apply to them." "Good idea, I am setting up an alert for when he wakes up or if anyone visits his room… Done!"_

They turned to each other, still fully connected, and they both have the same idea in their mind, to reward themselves with a job well done. So they immediately crushed their lips together, her leg wrapped around his waist as he lifted her up. He carried her onto Adam's bed, and lowered her down gently. They both wanted to go further, but the computers were beeping again, so they broke the connection not wanting to destroy their surveillance system. He was still hovering on top of her, both of them breathing heavy, not taking their eyes off each other.

They only jumped off the bed when they heard someone walking into the closet. Lori appeared in the secret room after a few seconds. She glanced around and said, "Wow, this room gave a whole new definition to creepy." She then set her eyes on the podlings who were staring at her curiously, not making a sound as if embarrassed. She then noticed the messy hair and the untidy clothes on both of them, and put two and two together. She shut her eyes tightly for a few seconds trying not to imagine her siblings making out, but it wasn't working, so she proceeded.

"What were you doing?" She asked accusingly.

"Setting up surveillance on Cassidy!" Kyle answered a little bit too quickly, technically he didn't lie, just omitted some truth.

"Really?" Lori asked with a pause for dramatic effect, "Is that all you were doing?"

Even with a bit of Kyle in her, Jessi still preferred to just get to the point. "We were making out to congrats ourselves for a job well done. Do you have a problem with that?" Jessi asked challengingly, poor Kyle was now standing next to Jessi like a tomato.

"No." She smirked, and started waving her fingers at their hair and clothes discreetly. "Just want to tell you to tidy yourself up before mom finds out about this."

As if right on cue, Nicole came in, "Finds out about what?"


	5. Foss and Declan

Foss and Declan

Foss was driving in Declan's truck, as Declan sat on the passenger's seat quietly.

Declan was thinking about everything that had happened today, especially the gun fight. For the first time, he realised the danger he could get into while protecting Kyle. But also for the first time, he felt a rush he hadn't felt since his basketball career ended. But as much as he knew why Foss was risking his life everyday protecting Kyle and Jessi, he didn't understand why. So he asked just that, "Why?"

Foss had taken a liking to the kid, he had proven himself quite well today, under the pressure. So he started to be more patient with him. "Why what?"

"Why do you choose to spend your whole life protecting Kyle and Jessi? I saw your place, everything you have has something to do with Kyle, other than that picture of your family. I am sorry by the way."

"That's ok, it was a long time ago." Foss said calmly, trying to hide his grief, and guilt.

"I guess I am asking why protecting them is so important to you."

Foss took a moment before answering his question, he could tell Declan is trying to understand his job, and is considering to take this more seriously than just tagging around. He was glad he asked.

"Because they will be worth it, they are already worth it. Like Adam Baylin used to say, Kyle will touch the world. He didn't know about Jessi back then, but I can see how important Jessi is to Kyle, and how powerful the pair of them can be when they work together. The two of them, they will change the world, for the better. I am doing this because I believe that, they are worth it for me to give my life for." Foss said firmly.

Declan nodded slowly, and asked, "What about the isolation? Do you have to live alone? Can't you have a life while protecting Kyle and Jessi?"

"Maybe," Foss said sadly, not really wanting to talk about it, but he knew Declan needs an answer, so he gave him a brief one, still not ready to talk about his family. "I guess I am still grieving for the family I have lost, I chose to stay focused on Adam and Kyle, now Kyle and Jessi."

Declan looked at Foss sympathetically, knowing he didn't want to talk about his family, "I am sorry for your loss."

Foss give him a half smile, "Don't worry about it kid, like I said, it was a long time ago."

After a ten minutes silence, Declan suddenly said, "Train me."

"What?" Foss asked knowing full well what the kid was talking about.

"Kyle is my best friend, like you I too believe they will change the world to a better place. For the first time I felt like I am doing something worthwhile since my basketball career ended. From the look of the situation, you are going to need all the help you can get, and I want to be more useful to you next time. I know you don't think much of me, but…"

Foss cut in before he could carry on. "I am going to stop you there, kid. You have proven yourself to me today, you handled yourself really well for someone who had never been in a firefight before. But the training will be hard, it will take commitment. And as you can see from today, we are not exactly on the right side of the law. Are you sure you are ready to commit yourself to all this?"

Declan thought about it and said firmly. "Yes, it's not like I have anything else going on in my life. This is important, they are important. I am willing to do whatever it takes to protect them, I am ready to learn. Besides, with my basketball scholarship gone, I will be free from school after next year. I can spend more time to train."

Foss thought about it and nodded. "Very well, you asked for it."

"Thank you, I won't let you down." Declan replied.

"You won't be thanking me when we start training." Foss said with a smirk. "But you still have to convince Kyle and Jessi. Kyle will be reluctant to put you in danger, and like me, they won't like the idea of you giving up on college for them."

"You still want me to go to college?" Declan asked, couldn't think of a reason why he should.

"Just because I don't have a life, doesn't mean you shouldn't have one either. If you don't know what to study, just think of the courses that will help you watch over Kyle, such as communications, police procedures. Plus I know Kyle wanted to live as much of a normal life as possible, so I am pretty sure he is going to college. It's easier to explain why Declan is following around Kyle all the time if you are a student, unless you want to get a cover job as a janitor at the college."

Foss's last line did the trick, he had convinced Declan, "Ok I will think about it, I need to get my grades up first though."

Foss smirked, "That's you first step to show how committed you are to Kyle."

A few minutes later, they stopped outside Foss's warehouse.

And they went inside.


	6. The Talk

The Talk

Jessi and Kyle's heart rate immediately jumped through the roof when they saw Nicole coming in. Kyle wished he could just find a hole somewhere to hide; Jessi was extremely conflicted, she was just starting to enjoy having a real family to love her, but she wanted Kyle more, she was willing to give up everything to be with Kyle. Nonetheless, she still felt saddened by the prospect of losing this family. Kyle immediately picked up on Jessi's sadness, as much as he didn't want to disobey Nicole, he had to stand up for Jessi, he had to stand up for them. So he took Jessi's hand, squeezed reassuringly and send to Jessi, "_I am right here, with you, no matter what." _Jessi immediately cheered up from the inside, she didn't realise that Kyle would stand up to his mother for her. She turned to look at Kyle, eyes full of love, at that moment, she wanted nothing more than to kiss him; but as if the part of Kyle that was in her kicked in for the first time, she decided it wasn't a good idea with Nicole standing right there.

Nicole went down to see if Jessi and Kyle are ok, and whether they were hungry, but hearing the last half of Lori's speech got her curious.

"Find out about what?" Nicole asked.

Lori reacted quickly, being a good liar she was. "Nothing, just the mess they made with all these computer equipment." Then she quickly left the room. Nicole glanced around, there were some computer hardware lying around, but she wouldn't have called it a mess. Then her eyes settled on Kyle and Jessi, both red from head to toe, hair untidy, clothes a mess, she immediately caught on what was going on.

She took a moment to decide what to say, when she saw Kyle took Jessi's hand, from their expression changes, it seemed like they were communicating. Jessi's expression had turned from one of conflict and sadness to sheer happiness, and started to look at Kyle with immense love and desire. Nicole knew Kyle was responsible for this change in Jessi, and the only logical explanation she could think of was that Kyle had affirmed his affection for Jessi in front of her. She knew there was no stopping him, and she really didn't want to either. Before she could say anything, Kyle started his speech.

Seeing Jessi so happy had increased Kyle's determination to stand up for themselves, so he thought for a moment and decided to speak up.

"Mom, I know you told me it's not appropriate for us to pursue a romantic relationship while living under the same room, and I promised you I wouldn't. At that time I had no intention of going back on my words, but after the events of the past 24 hours, I realised how foolish I had been, and how blind I had been. Jessi had been by my side through everything, she had been my life raft, I would have been lost without her. We are so connected it hurts for us to be apart, we share each other's joy, each other's pain, each other's love, and I don't want to do anything without Jessi by my side. She is the only one who could truly understand me, challenge me and make me realise my full potential …" Kyle started to rumble, his heart was racing, his speech wasn't planned, but once he said it, he knew every word he said was true. Jessi was standing by his side with the happiest grin ever seen on her, even with all Kyle's memories, she still couldn't believe what she was hearing, Kyle was saying everything she wanted to hear for so long. She cried out of joy, as she buried herself in Kyle's chest, who wrapped her around in his arms tightly, still rumbling.

Nicole was a little stunned by Kyle's speech, she could see how much Kyle had grown, and how he was loving Jessi for all the right reasons. She could see how with Jessi by his side, Kyle would be able to truly thrive in the world. Any doubts she had about their relationship had disappeared, but there are still house rules. So she decided to cut into Kyle's rumble.

"Kyle, Stop."

Kyle wanted to obey his mother, but he also knew the other reason why Jessi was saddened, he could feel her need for this family just like he does. "Please don't make Jessi move out." He added before stopping.

Nicole suddenly realised why Jessi's expression was conflicted, and why Kyle was rumbling out of control. They both knew there was no going back on their relationship, so they were both fearing that she might kick Jessi out. Jessi loves and needs this family, and Kyle knew exactly that.

So Nicole decided to relieve them of their fear first. "I am going to allow you two to see each other while still live in the same house," Both Kyle and Jessi stunned at her words, and snapped their eyes to her. They both tilted their head slightly but identically, curious of what she has to say next. Nicole smiled at their reaction, wondering if they knew they shared the same trait and continued. "I was just surprised when I caught you two kissing, now we all had time to think about it, the connection you two have, the things you have been through together, I will be fighting fate trying to stop you, I am sorry I tried. But, as both of you will be living under the same roof, I will expect you to be discreet. Don't do anything that will make Josh, Lori, your father and me uncomfortable, and don't do anything you would be embarrassed to tell us about."

"Thank you, mom!" "Thank you, Nicole!" both of them jumped to hug her, causing Nicole to stumble a bit, she chuckled.

"My advice to you, take it slow, value this unique connection you have, you can come to me if you ever needed advice, both of you." Kyle and Jessi nodded still grinning.

"Good!" deciding to light up the mood, Nicole added. "And be careful with the electronics around you, don't break too many of them." Kyle and Jessi were both surprised Nicole figured that out, they both chuckled sheepishly and said in unison. "We will try."

"Come on, let's go get some food. You must be hungry. Any ideas?" Nicole asked.

"There is a Diner nearby Adam and Sarah used to go." Jessi answered excitedly.

"Let's check for any surveillance systems from our memory first." "Yeah, let's do it together."

Jessi and Kyle joined their hands and closed their eyes. The scenery around them changed to just outside JP's Diner. It was dark, this was the night Jessi met her mother, the night Kyle restarted Jessi's heart. They quickly checked outside, saw one camera in the car park they can easily avoid. They entered the diner, they could see themselves sitting at Adam and Sarah's table. They enhanced their vision, and both found a camera each.

"These look like the cameras Foss used, they are not conventional cameras." Kyle said.

Jessi agreed, "You are right, Latnok must have installed them. They cover a good field of view, there aren't any blind spot in the Diner. We need to do something about these." 

"We can't just disable them, that will look suspicious and Latnok will know someone tempered with them." Kyle said thoughtfully.

"Let's figure out a way to put the cameras on a loop." Jessi responded.

"Great idea, let's do that. They look wireless, so all we need to do is to find the signal, and transmit what we want them to see."

They left their memories. It had only been minutes, Nicole was watching them this whole time. Kyle had told her about his holographic memory, but seeing them working together like this, she was amazed.

Jessi said, "Give us 10 minutes, we will be ready with a device that can interfere with the cameras."

Nicole smiled and left, Jessi and Kyle got to work. Kyle found himself enjoying working with Jessi, he didn't have to slow down for anyone, in fact he had to challenge himself to keep up with Jessi. They were working in symphony, they knew exactly what each other is doing, verbal communication wasn't necessary. Kyle kept on glancing at Jessi, who was concentrated, determined, working away like that was the only thing mattered in that moment. He found himself even more attracted to her if that's was possible. After 6 minutes 18 seconds, they built a working device that will be able to scan wireless signals and interfere with those signals.

Jessi smiled at Kyle proudly, who couldn't help but to give her a kiss, again out of admiration. Jessi always loved to impress Kyle, before she just wanted to be able to measure up to Kyle; now with Kyle keep kissing her as rewards, she wouldn't be able to stop herself trying to impress Kyle.


	7. Taking a Break

Sorry about this, but I will be taking a break from Fanfics until summer this year (2014), I need to prepare for my exams as well as getting ready to join my unit, being a troop commander, I need to make sure I am fitter than the majority of the rest of the unit. But don't worry, I will make sure I finish this, I already have at least 10 unpublished chapters written, I haven't proof read them yet. I don't want to leave my story with a terrible cliffhanger for the next 3 months, and at the moment, it's not too bad (The Trager family are together and happy, and most importantly, Jessi and Kyle are together!), so I am not going to risk publishing anything else until I have the next episode finished. In the mean time, please review and comment with any suggestions you have, so I will have plenty inspirations when I start writing again. Thank you! And again I am terribly sorry about this. Cheers! 


End file.
